Other Worlds
by doctorandrews
Summary: Lily finds herself in another world. What else will she discover? AragornxOC
1. Prologue

Lily woke with a start. "What on earth was that?" she thought, alarmed. Clambering out of bed she crept to the door and eased it open before peering around the door frame. With some apprehension she saw her step father trying drunkenly to clamber up the stairs. She quickly closed the door then heaved the single chest of drawers in front of it. A few months ago, just after she had turned 17, he suddenly seemed to spot that she was, in fact, a girl The sheer amount of alcohol he had consumed was the only reason she had managed to evade his groping hands and she had no desire to repeat the experience, so was going out of her way to avoid him, even more than usual. She crept back to bed and attempted to get a few more hours sleep.

The next morning Lily arrived promptly for her shift in the care home. After volunteering there for 18 months she had been offered a job and absolutely loved it.

"Morning Lil'!" Gavin said. He was one of the staff nurses at the care home and absolutely adored by everyone. "Any word of those exams, yet?"

"Not yet Gavin!" Lily laughed, "Though I did only finish them last week!"

"What's that got to do with anything? Folks have got things riding on these results! They want to get there arses in gear!" he said indignantly. Lily snorted,

"How's Stephen?" she asked, changing the subject. Gavin's eyes suddenly seemed to radiate happiness.

"He proposed last night," Gavin said almost breathily. Lily could have laughed at his dreamy manner but instead squealed in delight and ran over to hug her friend.

"Oh, Gavin that's brilliant news, congratulations!" she gushed.

"Thank you! Though you may not be saying that when I'm a stressed out Groomzilla for weeks on end, who then leaves you with Jackie for two weeks while I'm in honeymoon!" Lily groaned theatrically. Jackie was another staff nurse who, while very good at her job, terrified most of the staff. Except Gavin who seemed to have no greater pleasure in life that winding her up. "But, more importantly, are you ok to work nights next week?"

"Sure," she replied but knew she would have to pray that her step father made to work everyday next week. God only knew how he managed to keep the job.

"Great!" Gavin said, "Can you start in room 204? The podiatrist is on holiday and he needs a hand with his toe nails."

"Oh, and I may have misplaced that health and safety file you wanted me to read," Gavin's voice floated around from reception as Lily headed out after a long day.

"You what?" came the answering shriek. Ah. So Jackie had arrived.

"Well, maybe if this place was a bit better organised I wouldn't lose things," he answered innocently. Lily turned the corner to see Jackie becoming increasingly red in the face and Gavin with a cheeky smirk on his face. Not wanting to get involved she called a hasty,

"See you tomorrow!" before scurrying out passed them, getting a slight nod from Jackie and a wink from Gavin as she heard Jackie start to rant about her perfect system and how Gavin never bothered to keep anything in order. Same old, same old.

Deciding to take the long way home, walked through the park and around by the university, where she paused. She had a conditional place and everything was riding on these exam results. If she passed she could move into halls and start studying to become a doctor. If she failed she was stuck at home until she turned 18 and could get a flat and would probably never get another chance at her dream.

Lily pushed her thoughts aside, knowing there was nothing she could do but wait now and decided to head home. Over the years she had got better at avoiding her step father and right now he should have been home from work and off to the pub. This gave her time to clean the house and be barricaded in her room before he came home. Thank God for his predictability! He was not one of those happy drunks, that could be highly amusing. In fact he was just downright nasty.

"Lily!" someone hollered from across the road. She spun around to see Holly Matthews waving at her, clearly out for a jog. She waved back with a smile. Holly had been one of the few genuinely nice kids she went to school with. While she never had any close friends there, she was never particularly bullied either, once they discovered they couldn't get a rise from her. And maybe because she had turned around and floored one of them when they had pushed to far about her mum. That earned her a bit of respect but she was mostly just the quiet, clever girl who sat at the back and was generally ignored.

Deciding to take a shortcut through the woods, Lily didn't realise Holly's would be the last familiar face she saw for a long time...

**A/N: I know this is clichéd and no doubt Mary-sueish but I have a weak spot for stories like and figured I can't be the only one so thought I'd have a stab at it!**


	2. Chapter One

By the time it started to get dark I was worried. My "shortcut" should not have left me wandering the woods for three hours. I couldn't possibly have got lost, I had been coming this way for years and besides it wasn't exactly a forest! It barely constituted the title of Woods. She wondered when her step father would notice her absence. Surely he would report her missing and not just leave her to her fate. Thoughts of mad axe murderers hiding amongst the trees began to creep into her mind and she stubbornly pushed them away.

"Stop being so ridiculous," I huffed to myself, "There are NO murderers in these woods, mad axe ones or not. It's probably daydreams like that which got you into this bloody mess in the first place!" At least my muttering broke the silence. It was getting eerie out here. I couldn't remember it ever being so dark, it was like being in the middle of no where, with no lights for miles when in reality it couldn't have been more than a half mile from the nearest street. The wood simply wasn't this big!

I froze as something whizzed past my face, followed by a thud as it hit a tree. "What the hell was that?" I thought wildly. This situation had moved out of worrying, bypassed creepy and shot straight to downright terrifying.

A bolt of fear shot down my spine as voices and footsteps entered my hearing range. I cast about frantically for a place to hide before coming to the conclusion that it was either behind a tree or nothing. I doubted I could climb one in time. Tucking myself behind a tree as best I could I silently begged whoever might be listening to let me live through this. I jolted in fear as I heard yells and grunts that did not sound at all human, getting closer and closer. Closing my eyes I attempted to melt into the tree. All was silent. "Perhaps luck was on my side for once," I thought, "Maybe they didn't see me!"

Although perhaps not, for I could here loud raspy breathing, and became aware of it blowing over my face, the stench of their breath almost overwhelming me. Screwing up my little remaining courage I cracked one eye open and promptly recoiled in horror. Standing nose to nose with me was by far the foulest creature I had ever seen (including her creepy woodwork teacher). A small part of my brain chastised me for being so cruel and judgemental to a person with obvious birth defects but the larger part of my brain was recoiling from the foul creature and the… not a knife, was that a sword in its hand? I stared in horror, practically scrambling up the tree and tried to remember how to draw enough breath to scream.

"Well, what 'ave we 'ere?" It growled with a malicious grin, leering unpleasantly at me, "Little girl out all alone in the forest, eh?"

I bristled at this, "I've not been a little girl for a long time!", "Oh, yeah, Lily," I thought to myself, "Now's really the time to go on the defensive. You could just keep your mouth shut but nooooo, always have to get cocky when you're backed into a corner!"

"No," it sneered, "Well let's just see how much of a woman you are then!" Quicker than I could comprehend the blade had slashed through my top and was now resting against my throat, while the thing pressed me firmly against the tree with it's own slimy body. I instinctively cried out and began to struggle but stopped when the blade pressed just hard enough to draw blood. It grinned as I stared in terror and pressed foul tasting lips against my own as its hands scrambled furiously at my breasts, before moving towards my groin. "How can it end this way?" I thought desperately, "Lost and alone in the woods with some whack job about to rape me then skewer me with his _sword_! This is just unfair. I wonder if they'll ever even find the body…."

Out of nowhere there was what could only be described as a battle cry and my assailants head was suddenly flying through the air. I gaped in shock, not sure whether to be thankful to or even more terrified of the man who had just saved me, but at the same time decapitated someone with his sword. Seriously who even owned a sword nowadays!

"My Lady?" he enquired gently, as I stood still gaping at him. He shrugged out of his cloak (cloak? really?) and I felt an upsurge of dread. Perhaps he wasn't my saviour after all, just a different attacker. But he didn't move any closer, instead he just held the cloak out towards me. I blushed furiously as I realised my top was in tattered ruins on the ground and I stood before him in only my bra. I reached out a shaking hand and took the cloak from him wrapping it tightly around myself. I tried to smile gratefully, but the muscles in my face wouldn't cooperate. "My Lady?" he asked again, looking more concerned now as I continued to stare blankly at him. I wanted to inform him that I wasn't a lady, particularly not _his_ lady and order him to stop talking like that but my voice wouldn't cooperate. I dimly registered that I was in shock. "Are you hurt?" he probed, taking a half step closer. I immediately flinched and he halted, holding his hands up in a placating gesture, "I mean you no harm," he insisted, "I only wish to help, tend to your injuries."

"I'm fine," I finally managed to blurt out, "Thank you..but..I'm fine. Could you just tell me the way back to Clattham Road, please?" I said, slightly desperately. The fear and adrenaline was catching up to me. Fatigue was setting in and I was on the brink of tears. He looked at me with kind eyes, yet none of the pity I dreaded to see.

"I'm afraid I do not know of a Clattham Road, but you are bleeding so I doubt you are fine. Please, allow me to check your wounds?" Despite his pleading tone he made no motion towards me, obviously waiting for my assent. How could he not have heard of Clattham Road, it was practically the main street round here for God's sake! But despite the fact I knew better than to trust him I decided that being near him was preferable to being alone. What if headless had friends running about? Better to have a sword wielder that at least seemed to be on my side. Even one that had just committed murder.

"Alright," I eventually agreed, though reluctantly. He smiled and held out his hand. It was only then I realised they body was still at me feet. I recoiled in horror again and the man took a small step towards me, hand still outstretched.

"It's alright," he coaxed, "Come with me, away from that." I took his hand, shut my eyes tightly and stepped swiftly over the body. "My camp is only a few minutes away, can you walk that far?" I nodded silently, tugging my hand from his. I followed him on shaky legs and sure enough we soon came to a small camp fire. He gestured for me to sit by the fire while he dug through a saddle bag, presumably for medical supplies. At this point I barely even cared why he had a horse. "Tell me, why is a lady such as yourself travelling alone, at night through the forest?" he queried. I glared, wanting to go all feminist on him and demand to know why I shouldn't but I could hardly take the moral high ground when he had literally just saved my life. Besides it wasn't exactly said with malice. I gave up the glare and instead looked ay my feet.

"I was just trying to get home," I muttered.

"And where is home, my lady?" he replied, moving back towards me, still using deliberately slow movements, with cloths, bandages and what I presumed was a water skin.

"Denholm Terrace," I answered glumly.

"I have never heard of such a place," he replied apologetically, setting the supplies on the ground, he moved closer, "I'm going to have a look at your head, alright?" I nodded, realising that I must have bashed it off the tree. I never realised how true it was about not feeling pain in situations of extreme stress until now.

"Your not from Edinburgh, are you?" I asked, trying not to wince as gentle hands started to prod at the back of my head.

"Where?" He sounded confused.

"Y'know, Edinburgh, the place we are right now?"

"My Lady, I'm afraid I have never heard of a place called Edinburgh and I assure you I am extremely well travelled. We are currently in Chetwood, close to the village of Bree."

I stared at him, rather blankly.

"This gash does not seem deep but you appear to be rather confused. Perhaps you could explain to me exactly how you got here, while I clean this wound?" So, in between wincing (apparently it was some kind of stingy disinfectant, not water) I explained to him about taking my would-be shortcut home through the woods and getting thoroughly lost.

"And when I opened my eyes that man was in front of me-"

"Man? Forgive me, my Lady but that was no man. It was an orc. No man I have seen looks like that!" he interrupted.

"An orc? What's an orc? You still murdered it!" Against my will, my tone turned accusing. I didn't want to turn the guy with the sword against me. I flinched, immediately regretting my outburst. His hands stilled and I cringed, fearing the worst. But when he spoke his voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Forgive me, if I frightened you my Lady, but there is no other way to deter an orc from its prey. They live only to cause misery and will show no mercy. They come from darkness and thrive on war. I will not apologise for killing such a creature! I am most surprised you have not heard of them." He carried on cleaning my wound as I tried to process what he said. Orc's didn't exist, only humans were intelligent to carry out conversations as that thing did. Yet I could somehow believe it was not human.

"I don't understand," I whispered, my head starting to pound from more than just the collision with the tree. He was silent for moment, finishing up cleaning the wound on my head. He made a satisfied sound.

"It should heal well," he said moving around in front of me again, "may I take a look at your neck?" he asked, already starting to inspect the thin red line. After a few more moments of silence he spoke again. "I'm afraid I do not understand your situation either. You do not seem to know of Middle Earth and I have no knowledge of the places you spoke of. Perhaps-"

"Middle Earth?" I interrupted faintly. He looked at me curiously. "What the hell is _Middle_ Earth? That's not real, it sounds like something out of a fairy tale!" I stated, getting more upset by the minute. He seemed kind and genuine but how could I be sure this wasn't some elaborate kidnap plot?

"My Lady-" he started, but I cut him off.

"And stop calling me that, it's just weird, I'm _not_ a lady!" I said, practically in tears now but almost to tired and frightened to be embarrassed. Almost.

"Of course you are," he replied, "A little strangely dressed I'll admit-," I blushed, assuming he meant my shredded top being replaced with his cloak

"-I've never seen material such as that of your trousers, particularly on a woman. But you are a lady nonetheless."

"What's wrong with jeans?" I asked side-tracked momentarily, "Everyone wears them?" Maybe he _was_ a nutcase.

"Perhaps where you come from," he stated carefully, "But not here." I was silent as he finished cleaning the cut on my neck. So, apparently I was no longer in Edinburgh or even Scotland. Instead I was in "Chetwood", close to the village of "Bree" in "Middle Earth". What the hell was going on? Maybe this was all a bad dream. Perhaps I had fallen asleep in one of the spare rooms at work.

"This shouldn't even leave a scar. It is very shallow." His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Thanks," I murmured vaguely.

"Have you any other injuries?" I flushed. The part of my back that had hit the tree was aching terribly and I knew it needed looked at, if not by a professional at least by him. He seemed to be doing a pretty good job so far. I didn't reply and he correctly interpreted my silence.

"Come now, if you have another injury you must let me tend to it?" I reluctantly shrugged off his cloak and turned so my back was to him, but still managed to catch the stricken look on his face. Good. At least it was awkward for him too. I heard his sharp intake of breath as he took in what felt like a very impressive bruise. And believe me I knew bruises.

"None of these grazes look to deep but I will need to clean them to stop infection setting in. I need to see if you ribs are broken. May I…." he trailed off and I nodded, bracing myself for his touch. But I still couldn't stop the flinch, partly from pain, partly from something else. He murmured an apology and continued to feel gently for any breaks. "Just badly bruised, I believe," he announced after a few minutes, "But I will bandage them anyway, less movement should help to relieve the pain." I smiled tensely as he set to work cleaning the grazes first.

"Where did you learn all this?" I asked after a few moments. He hesitated before answering.

"From my father, though he is much more skilled than I," I nodded, accepting the fact that there were clearly some cultural differences or something and university was not required.

"I've always wanted to be a doctor," I said.

"A doctor?" he repeated.

"Someone who heals people, makes them better," I explained.

"It is a noble ambition," he noted as he finished cleaning the wounds and reached for a bandage to wrap my ribs, "Do you have a teacher?"

"No, things area bit different where I come from. We learn in large groups, taught by many people." I said.

"Sharing knowledge. It is wise thing to do," he said. "I apologise, this may be a bit uncomfortable," he said, beginning to wrap the bandage around me. It was uncomfortable and we were both red faced by the time he finished.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly. I cringed, knowing I'd have to leave his cloak and carry on through the dark woods, alone and topless but for a bra and a bandage. I stood and tried to determine the best direction to take.

"My Lady!" he cried, sounding almost insulted. "Do you really take me for some kind of monster, who would send a maiden out into the dark forest, alone, not properly clothed, and with no supplies?" I blushed and looked at the ground.

"You have been very kind sir, but I do not wish to trouble you any further," I replied. "And I'm still not completely certain you won't kill me in my sleep!" I added silently. Though I somehow doubted it.

"Sit," he said gently, before going back over to his horse and digging out a shirt. He tossed it to me. "Put this on. It will be a poor fit but it will do for now." He turned back to the bags while I pulled the clean but obviously well-loved shirt over my head, and retrieved a water skin and a green package. "You have been injured and need to recover your strength. We can decide what to about your situation tomorrow." We? I almost objected but decided that I kind of liked the idea of not being on my own in this God-awful mess. He came and sat beside me and handed me the water and green parcel, before lifting his cloak off the ground where I has dropped it and draping it back around my shoulders. Apparently he had noticed the shivers I was trying to suppress. I gratefully took a drink of water.

"What is this?" I asked, holding up the parcel.

"Elvish lembas bread," he answered, "One bite will fill your stomach for as long as twelve hours." I stared at him in surprise.

"Elvish…..never mind," I trailed off with a sigh, deciding just to add to tonight's growing list of mysteries. He grinned at me.

"Try it," he said, breaking a piece off and handing it to me. I took it cautiously and ate it. It tasted faintly of honey and not much else, but to my surprise he was right, I was full! I stared at him in shock and he grinned again. "It is not the most satisfying of meals but it does the job!" he chuckled before his face turned more serious, "You should rest now, my Lady. You have been through quite the ordeal." He gestured to what looked like a sleeping bag, that I hadn't noticed before. I turned to argue that I couldn't take his bed but noticed the firm look in his eye and decided I was to tired to argue with him. I smiled softly and thanked him, before handing him back his cloak, so he would at least have some warmth, and crawling into the sleeping bag. It was surprisingly warm next to the fire.

"I don't even know your name," I whispered, already feeling sleep beginning to take me. He paused for a split second before answering.

"I am known as Strider. And your own name, my Lady?"

"Lily. Lily Appleton."

"Sleep Lady Lily," he whispered, as I felt comforting darkness envelope me, adrenaline fatigue well and truly setting in now, "Nothing else will harm you this night."

**A/N: Just to clarify, LOTR doesn't exist in Lily's world.**


	3. Chapter Two

Lily woke the next morning with sunlight dappling her face through the trees. Before she could even finish wondering while she was outside memories from last night bombarded her minds eye. She sat up quickly and glanced around, uncertain whether to be worried or relieved that she was alone. Before she could decide, Strider emerged from between the trees.

"My Lady," he said, sounding surprised, "I did not expect you to awaken for another few hours yet. How are you feeling?"

"Umm…alright," I answered. He smiled.

"May I check on your wounds?" I nodded and he stepped towards me, "I apologise for leaving you alone. I went to get something a little better than lembas, though it would not do to let an elf hear you say that!" He handed me an apple and moved to crouch behind me, inspecting the gash on the back of my head. "I have been thinking about your situation," he began and I felt a lurch if dread. No good could possibly come of those words. "I think you should accompany me back to Rivendell and speak with my father. He is very wise and could perhaps find the answer to what has occurred."

Go with him? Go with the potential kidnapper willingly? He seemed genuine but I just didn't trust easily. Still, I didn't seem to have much choice.

"You're _absolutely_ sure we're not in Scotland?" One more check couldn't hurt. Going by his confused and slightly apologetic expression last night hadn't been one big, twisted joke. I sighed, "Never mind. Thank you. It's very kind of you to take me with you." He smiled slightly, then shifted a little, looking faintly guilty,

"I'm afraid we cannot go directly there, my Lady. I am on a mission for a friend of mine. I have been charged with meeting a pair of hobbits in the village of Bree and guiding them to Rivendell, also. My friend fears he will not make it in time to meet them." I shrugged.

"Ok, so we go get them first. What's a hobbit?" I asked. He looked faintly relieved I had agreed, as though he was worried I might throw a tantrum. Then again with the way he tiptoes around me perhaps the "Ladies" here do throw tantrums.

"A hobbit has a child like appearance, about half the height of a man. They have curly hair and thick soled, hairy feet which allow them to go without shoes." I pulled a face at this. Hairy feet sounded worse than a hairy back. He moved back around in front of me and seemed to be trying figure out the best way to phrase something. I sighed softly, figuring it out and shrugged his shirt over my head. Managing to look apologetic, awkward and thankful all at the same time he moved towards me and started to unwrap the bandage. After deeming my injuries acceptable he re-wrapped the bandage then stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and allowed him to pull me, wincing, to my feet.

We silently ate the apples he had found before I excused myself to a more private patch of bushes, as far away as I dared. As I came back onto the clearing he was packing the last of his things into a saddle bag.

"If we leave now, we should reach the village of Bree by nightfall," Strider said. I nodded, not entirely sure how to respond. He secured the saddle bag and led the horse closer to me then waited with an expectant look on his face. I stared blankly. "My lady, I will assist you to mount first before doing so myself." My blank stare shifted to somewhere between amusement and terror. He wanted me to get on that thing. It was huge! "You can ride, can you not?" I shook my head mutely.

Apart from the obligatory pony rides when I was four, this was the closest I had ever been to a horse.

"Alright," he said, "Come closer." I stepped forward and he crouched, interlinking his fingers, while I wondered what the hell he was doing! "Now, put you left foot in my hands and swing your right leg over Annael. The horse." he explained hastily. I did as he asked and somehow with him raising my left foot at the right time and then catching my waist to steady me (Which made me flinch and not just because of the bruised ribs. Apparently last nights events aren't going to go away if I ignore them) I somehow ended up in the saddle. He looked at me with some amusement and I blushed. He chuckled slightly then swung himself into the saddle in front of me, putting us in close contact. I immediately stiffened, trying to put as much distance between us as possible, as I was assaulted by memories of the last time I had been pressed against someone, or rather, something.

He twisted in the saddle, looking immediately contrite. "My Lady, forgive me, I had not even considered how you would feel about….I can lead Annael from the ground" He made to get off the horse but I stopped him.

"No! No…it's fine. You just…surprised me is all." I couldn't very well let him walk while _I_ rode _his_ horse now could I? I could suck it up and sit behind him. He looked doubtful. I felt doubtful.

"Are you sure, my Lady? I will gladly dismount if it makes you more comfortable."

"I'm sure," I said decisively and forced myself to smile at him. He nodded hesitantly.

"Alright. Tell me immediately if you should change your mind. You will have to hold on." I took a couple of deep breaths then slid my arms around his waist, holding onto my right wrist with my left hand. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He gave me one last assessing glance before turning back to the front and nudging to horse into a light trot.

After what I guessed was about two hours of riding I couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"So what do you do?" I blurted out. He started slightly and glanced round at me briefly before facing forward again.

"Do, my Lady?" he enquired.

"Well," I reasoned, "presumably you don't just spend all your time sitting in the forest waiting for some random girl to call for help so you can go save her? That would be kind of strange if you did. You must have a job or something?" He chuckled.

"No, I can assure that last night was something of an exception. There are rarely maidens wandering alone in the forest that need to be rescued. I am a Ranger of the North."

"A what?" I queried, puzzled. I somehow didn't think he was one of those park rangers that flipped if someone left litter lying around.

"A great many years ago there was a mighty kingdom in Middle Earth, known as Arnor. That kingdom was destroyed in a terrible war, taken over by evil and most of its people died or fled. All that remained were the hobbits of the Shire, a few villages of men, of which Bree is one and us. Rangers are the descendants of the original people of that kingdom, though very few of us remain." he explained.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're not _actually_ a man?" I said somewhat alarmed. He laughed.

"We are men, though we are blessed with lives many times longer than the average man." I narrowed my eyes.

"So how old are you then?" He looked mid twenties to thirty at the most. He paused before answering and I wondered if I'd just broken some kind of taboo.

"I am 87 years, my Lady." I gaped. No way could he be that old! He should be shuffling around with a walking stick and playing cards, not running about the forest saving people.

"Seriously?" I squeaked.

"Yes," he replied, sounding a little puzzled. I realised that it was probably a strange question to him and I should maybe try and avoid expressions like that, which didn't seem to be common here. "And may I enquire as to your age, my Lady?"

"Um, I'm seventeen," I said, feeling my answer was a little pathetic. We were silent for a while. "So anyway, what does a Ranger actually do?"

"We fight the evil that continues to plague what was once our lands," he declared solemnly.

"Yeah, that's all well and good but how do you actually, y'know, make money to live off and stuff?" I asked, still not grasping how his noble lifestyle actually allowed him to survive.

"Well," he answered carefully, "Most of the time I can live off the land, so to speak. If I were to need coin I can offer my healing skills in villages, though I would not refuse to heal those who could not pay. It is also possible to hunt and exchange what I have caught for that which I need. My father also provides much when I return home." I nodded as I listened, even though he couldn't see me. All of this made him sound very noble and trustworthy, but surely no one could be this…good?

"So, where did the elvish bread come from?" I asked.

"I have been to many far flung places these last few months, scouting the growing dangers of this land." I shuddered at his solemn tone. "I stopped at the realm of Mirkwood upon my return journey. The elves there supplied me with it. 'Tis always a useful thing to carry."

"Oh. What dangers were you scouting?" I asked with some trepidation.

"There is much I cannot tell you for it is a well kept secret of this land, known to only a few as much of it has been buried and forgotten and must stay that way to prevent panic and chaos spreading throughout the land. And besides I do not wish to alarm you. Perhaps later, I will tell you."

His unspoken, "When I've figured out if you can be trusted," hung in the air but I didn't blame him. I still wasn't feeling to trusting myself. I decided a change of subject was for the best. But before I could speak the horse stumbled, probably because of the slight incline we were on. The small gap between us, which I had managed to put there with a lot of backward wriggling, was abruptly closed as I slid forward. I tried to muffle the frightened yelp but it was no good, he must have heard it. He stopped the horse and turned quickly to face me.

"My Lady, what's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, it's fine," I babbled as tears welled in my eyes. I tried to protest as he swung himself down from the horse but all that came out a soft sob. I stared at my hands and willed the tears not to fall.

"My Lady," came his soft voice. I flicked my eyes in his direction and saw he was staring at me with some concern, "Why don't you dismount and we will rest a while?"

"I don't want to hold you up," I muttered to my hands.

"We have made good time this morning. There is more than enough time to stop for lunch." I nodded and squared my shoulders then realised I didn't know how to get down. I looked at him a bit helplessly. He smiled, "Rest you hands in front of you and then swing your far leg over the back of the horse. I will support your waist, if that is alright?" I nodded and took a deep breath before doing as he said. My heart lurched when his large hands caught me waist to ease my descent to the ground. He quickly released me and busied himself getting water from the saddle bags. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. I shook my head and took a deep breath,

"I'm sorry," I rushed out, "It's just that when I bumped into you I couldn't help but remember-"

"You do not need to apologise, my Lady," he said, holding up his hand, "It is a perfectly natural reaction." he handed me the water and I took a drink and handed it back before turning away slightly and trying to discretely wipe my eyes.

"Thanks," I muttered, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"My Lady," he started haltingly, sounding strangely nervous, "I know you probably have little reason to trust me, but I wish you to know that I, nor any other man of honour, would never treat you as you were treated last night. I was raised to respect women and treat them as ladies, as friends, to be cherished not as….as objects of lust. Orc's are foul creatures but I would not have hesitated to stop a man from doing what was about to be done to you last night." He ended his speech, looking anywhere but at me. I stared in surprise.

"Oh, Strider I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to believe I thought so little of you! I may not trust you yet but I think I'm a pretty good judge of character and I can tell your not….like that. You've been nothing but kind to me and I know I'm probably not coming across as very grateful but I am, I just…" I trailed off, not knowing how to convey how I felt. Strider however looked relieved.

"You cannot begin to imagine how it pleases me to hear that, my Lady," he said with a smile. We both sat down against a tree, facing each other.

"You really don't have to call me 'My Lady' all the time you know," I said. He frowned.

"It is the proper way to address you," he replied.

"Not where I come from. No one gets called 'My Lady' there. Lily really would do fine," I said hopefully.

"Lily," he tried doubtfully. "If you're sure it's what you would prefer…" I nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then, at least until we are in the company of others, where it would appear disrespectful," he agreed. I shrugged and accepted the deal with a smile. We sat in comfortable silence for a short while before he declared that we should set off again. He helped me back onto to Annael then took the reins and started to head forward.

"Hey!" I protested, "You can't walk the whole way while I sit up here."

"I think it is for the best. I do not wish make this difficult for you."

"No, no, no I'll be fine," I insisted, feeling a little more sure about it this time, "Please, I can't take your horse from you and besides I'm sure I'll fall off if I don't have something to hang on to!" I reasoned. He smiled.

"If you're sure…" I nodded firmly.

"I'm sure," I said. With that he swung himself into the saddle and we were off towards Bree.


	4. Chapter Three

We rode for what seemed like hours and with every passing minute I felt more comfortable around Strider. I was convinced now that he wasn't a kidnapper! No one could fake being this genuinely nice. As the day wore on he seemed to get more comfortable around me, or at least loosened up enough to make conversation willingly, instead of just responding when I spoke. I couldn't decide if his hesitance was because of some weird custom about men and women here or whether he just didn't know what to say to a potentially vulnerable girl (I had just been attacked!) from a strange place.

Whatever it was he seemed to have got passed it and had thoroughly opened up, telling me all about this "Middle Earth" place and asking about my home in return. I had learnt that there were elves and dwarves here as well as humans and he told me a little about them and there homes.

The elvish places sounded lovely and Strider got a sort of longing far away tone when he spoke of them, particularly Rivendell. I learned that he had grown up there, raised by Lord Elrond, his father. I got the impression he didn't want to talk about that, so I left well enough alone.

The dwarvish places however didn't sound so appealing. There was something about being underground that just wasn't inviting, though Strider assured me that you could barely tell. All the mining they did paid off and they could afford to make glorious halls.

Part of me wondered how he had seen, or least knew so much of so many places but when I asked he laughed it off,

"As I mentioned before my L- Lily, I am well travelled."

In return he asked me about my home and it's fair to say, much of it left him a bit incredulous! I had figured out this place wasn't nearly as advanced as home. The whole concept of electric lights seemed to amaze him and photographs caused extreme wonder. At least I think they did, he was pretty good at staying impassive but for the odd slip. I was just trying to explain about cars as the sun got low in the sky and we reached the edge of the woods.

"I don't really know exactly _how_ they work but they're much quicker than horses!" I concluded. Strider chuckled.

"Perhaps, but I feel a living beast is a much safer ride than metal and flammable liquid." Well when he put it like that I couldn't really argue. "We have arrived at Bree." He seemed to hesitate, "I should warn you that our travelling arrangement is most unusual and will most likely be frowned upon. I cannot promise you will not be judged harshly but I will do my utmost to ensure they are corrected. And please, do try and ignore those who may wish to…hire you. I will…deal with them."

Hire me? What did he mean hir- Oh. So everyone was going to think I was Strider's whore and would try and get him to pimp me out. How nice. Well at least he wasn't going to be having any of that nonsense from the sounds of it. Though having grown up in one of the rougher areas I was pretty sure I had probably already heard worse at school than I was likely to get here!

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I assured him. He nodded silently and nudged the horse forward toward the large open gate. Just after we passed through it swung shut with an almighty thud. Must be some kind of safety thing at night I guess.

Strider guided us along what I guessed was the main street. We didn't see many people, but those that were out glanced at him then kept their heads bowed, as if they were scared of him. We turned off the main road next to an inn called "Great Oak" and approached a small outhouse that I presumed was stables. Strider swung himself down from he saddle then turned to help me down, once again steadying my wobbly descent. I was incredibly stiff and sore after sitting on a horse all day. A boy I took to be a few years younger than me approached.

"Will ye be wantin' tae stable yer horse, milord?" he queried cautiously. Strider nodded with a slight smile and flipped the boy a coin, which caused his face to brighten immensely. "At once, milord, why don't ye go inside, I'll take real good care o' yer horse!" Strider chuckled and gestured for me to follow him to the Inn. As we walked in there was a drop in volume and everyone turned to stare at us. It seemed like a typical old man pub, where the locals didn't like anyone new coming in. Strider ignored this and went straight to the bar.

"Two rooms please," He said politely but firmly. The man behind the bar glared at each of us in turn.

"Who's this?" He spat. What wonderful customer service…

"This is Lady Lily. I am escorting her on her journey," Strider replied mildly, "Two rooms please."

"Aye, and where might she be goin'?" the barman scoffed.

"_That_ is none of your business. Now two rooms, or shall we take our business elsewhere?" Strider said, a threatening edge creeping into his voice. The man grumbled to himself.

"Aye, well yer damn right it'll be two rooms, and ye can each stay in yer own. There'll be none o' that in MY Inn. This here place is a respectable establishment!" I barely contained snort of disbelief, causing Strider to glance sharply at me, clearly telling me to keep my mouth shut, but I couldn't help goggling at the man. He genuinely seemed to believe that I was Strider's mistress or something. Back home we'd probably have got a wink, not a telling off. And I would hardly call a place like this respectable. It was dark and dingy and the few customers that weren't glaring at us were leering at us. Definitely none of _that_ then.

The charming innkeeper slammed two sets of keys down and told to go upstairs down the corridor and turn right. Apparently we were the only guests. Shocker… And despite insisting that his inn was respectable he gave rooms as far from his quarters as possible and next door to each other. Strider asked him to bring up food and water for a bath to which he huffily agreed. I had a feeling we wouldn't have got a room at all if it wasn't for the fact the despite all his bravado the man was obviously wary of Strider. Then again everyone seemed to feel that way. I wondered why, trying to figure out if I had made the wrong decision and would have been better on my own in the woods.

We made our way upstairs, where Strider handed me a key, gave me a faint smile and promptly vanished into his room. I blinked rather stupidly at where he had been standing before going into my own room. To my surprise and delight the room was rather cosy, nothing like the bar downstairs. I sat on the bed and found it to be very soft and inviting. I was seriously considering a nap when there was a knock at the door. I crossed the room and opened the door cautiously. A young girl about my age stood there smiling at me, with two older women behind her who were sneering.

"We have your bath water, miss!" the girl in front chirped.

"Oh right, sorry, come in!" I said wondering how I had failed to notice the huge pails of steaming water they carried. They emptied the water into the tin tub in one corner and the two older women left immediately but the younger girl lingered.

"Will you be wanting anything laundered, miss?" she queried, glancing around, trying to find my belongings. I sighed wistfully. Clean clothes would be brilliant but I didn't have anything except what Strider had lent me.

"No," I said, "I don't have any other clothes with me." The girl gasped, as if this offended her.

"Well that won't do at all. I have plenty of spare things you can have!"

"Oh, no you don't have to do that!" I tried to protest but she was already ushering me out of my clothes and towards the tub of steaming water. Apparently modesty between the same sex didn't exist here, but was extreme between men and women. I heard her soft gasp as I unwrapped the bandage and she took in the bruise but, thankfully, she said nothing. She didn't seem like someone who would easily lose an argument though and I soon found myself naked and in the bath, while she scooped up my clothes to have them cleaned by tomorrow and promised to return soon with some clothes for me. A bit bemused I settled back into the water which I had to admit felt lovely. I rinsed my hair and scrubbed with the soap they had left. I was just starting to doze when she slipped back into the room.

"I found these things for you, miss," she said softly, "I'll just leave them here by your towel."

"Thank you," I replied, genuinely as she made to leave, "Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

"Eleanor, miss," she replied.

"I'm Lily," I told her, "It's nice to meet you." She smiled, then an uncertain look crept into her eye. "Go on," I sighed, "You can ask." I presumed she wanted to know how I got the massive bruise on my side.

"It's just…well I know it's not really my place to say but if that man you arrived with did this to you and he's taken you from your home, we could help you. I know my father's not always the most welcoming but he is a good man and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cut off her ramble with a laugh. How ironic. She thought I had been kidnapped by the guy I almost called a kidnapper. "Strider didn't do this," I said, gesturing to my ribs. She looked doubtful. "Really," I insisted, "Look, keep this to yourself, but I was attacked by an Orc the day before yesterday and Strider saved me. That's where I got the injuries." Her eyes widened

"I'd heard the Orcs were spreading but I barely believed it," she murmured softly then flushed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I shook my head.

"It's fine. It was nice of you to care."

"I should go back down and help father. Please let me know if I can be of any help." she said. I smiled,

"Thank you. And thank you for the clothes." She nodded and left quietly while I pondered how the grumpy old man downstairs had produced such a sweet girl.

Once the water started to get cold and my fingers and toes were wrinkled I reluctantly climbed out of the bath and wrapped myself in the soft towel Eleanor had left and ran the brush through my hair. I and picked up the clothes, which I discovered was a plain but pretty burgundy dress. I liked dressing up as much as the next girl but I rarely did it. And trousers were much more comfortable but I supposed that wearing a dress would help me fit in here. All the women I had seen wore dresses.. There was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Eleanor, I absently called out,

"Come in." The door opened to reveal not Eleanor but Strider. I squeaked.

"I just came to-" he started before cutting himself off with a choking noise when he spotted me wearing only a towel. He went rather red and slammed the door. I closed my eyes in humiliation before quickly putting the undergarments on and shrugging into the dress before hurrying to the door, where I practically ran into him hovering out there.

"Sorry, sorry," I gasped, "I assumed you were Eleanor!"

"No, no, I should be the one to apologize, I-"

"Forget it," I said quickly. He smiled awkwardly and we stood for a moment before he remembered the purpose of the visit.

"I just came to check on your injuries."

"Oh. Okay. Come in." We walked into the room and he softly told me to sit on the bed before sitting beside me and gesturing for me to turn my head away. Gentle fingers parted my wet hair and prodded and the cut, I winced. It was still a bit tender. He murmured an apology before removing his hands.

"It will be fine," he said. The cut on my neck was practically healed and I sighed at his pointed look before, wriggling out of the sleeves and pulling the top half of my dress down. I winced as his hand came into contact with it and had to bite my lip to stop myself complaining. "I'm sorry," he said. He sure does apologize a lot. Maybe it's just because he still doesn't know how I'm going to react. "I should have applied this salve earlier, but I forgot I had it with me. It will ease the pain and speed up the healing process."

"Oh. Alright then," I nodded. He carefully opened the tub in his hand and applied some of the cream to my bruise. I had to admit it felt nice, soothing on my ribs. Once he was done he re-wrapped me firmly in a fresh bandage.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking at my hands, neither of us quite over the awkwardness. He nodded slightly then stood up.

"Dinner will be in the dining room at the end of the hall, probably in about fifteen minutes." I nodded and he left quickly.

But I did notice that it was only embarrassing when he checked me over. It wasn't really scary anymore. Apparently a good cry was exactly what I needed to start getting passed what happened with the orc. I was going to be fine. I had decided. I was lucky to have found someone willing to help me. I was going to be just fine.

When I judged it to be fifteen minutes later I left my room and walked the short distance to the end of the hall and found Strider already in the dining room. I smiled and went to the table where he pulled out my chair for me.

"Thank you," I said surprised. Apparently chivalry really isn't dead. At least here. I was all for equality but there was no reason for the two to be mutually exclusive!

Just as we sat down, the door open and one of the women who had brought the water came in with two plates, slammed them onto the table and marched out again.

"Wow. Real friendly here, huh?" I commented. Strider chuckled.

"I did warn you they would be hostile."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be so open!" We started on the meal and were silent for a while, consumed by the food. Thankfully the hostility didn't seem to extend to the food. Unless they had spat in it I suppose…Once we had eaten Strider struck up conversation.

"Tell me more about your home." Now there was a leading gambit.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What is a woman's role? You do not act like the woman of Middle Earth. You are more confident, do not fear to speak your mind, even when it would be better to remain silent!" He chuckled , his eyes twinkling. I assumed he was remembering having to shut me up in the bar earlier. "It intrigues me."

"Well, woman aren't so different from men in my world. We do all the same jobs and can be totally independent of men. Here, it seems like women stay at home and look after the children and are generally protected and sheltered. At home that's considered really old fashioned. And guys like you are really, REALLY rare. No one does the whole chair thing you did earlier and no one is that polite all the time. Most men are generally a lot more….crude."

He looked a bit shocked. I guess his customs are different from mine.

"So men and woman are equals?"

"Pretty much," I shrugged, "You still get a lot of egotistical, sexist males though! Why?" I wondered if he was going to say how awful that was and if he did, whether I was up for an argument on feminism. I wasn't against it, of course, I just wasn't a hardcore feminist. Equality is great but being treated with respect, like a lady is too. Like the way Strider acts.

"It is just curious. You are right in your assumptions about the women of Middle Earth. I wonder sometimes if we ought not to give them more of a voice. Some of the smartest people I know are women and I fear we miss a lot of knowledge by excluding them. Of course some are also painfully dull and only interested in embroidery!" He flushed a little as he said this. It was probably not a common opinion. I grinned,

"That's very modern of you. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he stated with a grin. I rolled my eyes. I was beginning to think I might have preferred when he was overly formal. "But ask away!"

"Is your name _really_ Strider?" I asked. He laughed.

"No it is not. That is a name I was given long ago."

" 'Cause you walk so fast?" I asked smartly. Even though we hadn't walked that much I could tell he was fast. Though his height gave him an unfair advantage. I was only five foot two and he towered over me by about a foot and a half.

"Yes, because I could travel long distances quickly," he chuckled. I waited for him to elaborate.

"So?" I said exasperated. He raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "What's your real name?" He hesitated,

"If I tell you, you must not reveal it to anyone," he said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"There are those who would seek me out for the wrong reasons," he stated carefully.

"Alright," I agreed, "I won't say a word," I promised.

"My true name is Aragorn. Although," he mused, "My father, that is my foster father, Lord Elrond called me Estel. It is elvish for Hope."

"How many names does one person need?" I queried. He laughed. "So Lord Elrond isn't your actual father then?"

"No. My father died when I was two and my mother took me to Rivendell for protection. She died soon after. Lord Elrond raised me as his own son."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, knowing how much being an orphan could hurt. I almost asked what he needed protection from but decided against it. He looked as though he had already revealed more than he wanted so I allowed him to deflect the attention to me.

"What about your family. Surely they will be worried about you by now?" I snorted. How unladylike of me.

"Both my parents are dead and my step dad doesn't really give a damn. I doubt he's noticed I'm gone yet. My boss might start to wonder when I don't turn up for work tomorrow though…" I trailed off.

"It appears we are more alike than it at first seemed. Though you appear to have gotten a poor deal. My foster father definitely…ah…'gives a damn'." I had to laugh at the modern phrase coming from his mouth.

"Ah well," I said, "Let's talk about something more cheerful! What fairytales do you have here?" He grinned and briefly recounted a tale about an elf and a man who fell in love. Once upon a time an happily ever after, not so different. In return I told him about Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, which made him laugh.

"I'm afraid dwarves are rarely so good natured. 'Grumpy' is probably the most accurate representation!" he said. "I'm afraid I must leave you now. The hobbits are heading for the Prancing Pony across the road and I must go and look out for them, though I do not expect they will arrive until at least tomorrow."

"Wait, why are we staying here if they're across the road?" I asked.

"Because, if it should be discovered who they are, the hobbits will need somewhere to hide." I wondered who they could need to hide from.

"Can I come with you?"

"No. Stay here and rest." I frowned and went to argue but he cut me off. "Please. You must recover fully and a proper nights rest is the best way. You can come tomorrow night." I considered this. That bed did seem awfully inviting.

"Promise?" I requested. He smiled.

"I promise. Goodnight, Lily."

"Night, Stri- Aragorn," I replied as he slipped silently out the door.


	5. Chapter Four

I woke with a start, the moon shining through the uncovered window the only illumination, the small fire having burnt out hours ago. The night gown Eleanor had leant me was damp with sweat and my breathing came in harsh pants. The details of the nightmare slipped away like water through cupped hands but the overriding ideas remained. I had been so adrenaline fatigued last night that I had no dreams but I had not been so lucky tonight.

I wondered if Aragorn had returned. I had gone to bed not long after he left and hadn't heard him come back. I briefly considered going to check, partly just for the comfort of a familiar face after the nightmare but quickly decided against it. I doubted anyone would appreciate being woken in the middle of the night for no good reason (I personally didn't appreciate it even if there was a damned good reason!). And there was the matter of this place being "respectable". Getting caught would be bad. I had just turned over and was attempting to go back to sleep when there was a knock at the door. I stiffened,

"Who is it?" I called out, sitting up and trying to stop my voice shaking.

"Aragorn," came the soft reply. I breathed a sigh of relief and got up to unlock the door. I opened it and peaked my head round, hiding behind the door. My night gown was quite thin. He looked concerned. "Are you alright? I heard you call out. Then harsh breathing." I blushed, not realizing I had made a noise. He had obviously jumped from his bed and grabbed the knife which was clasped in his hand because of it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just had a bad dream." His face relaxed and became slightly sympathetic.

"You need not apologize, Lily. Nightmares are extremely unpleasant. I understand. Are you alright?" I nodded and stared fixedly at the ground, feeling tears prick my eyes. Honestly, twice in twenty four hours was ridiculous. I felt him hesitantly place a hand on my shoulder. "It will take time to get passed what happened. You are doing remarkably well." I sniffed.

"Thanks," I muttered. There was silence. "I'm scared. Being alone in the dark…scares me," I finally admitted. I just didn't like it. I never had, for various reasons, nightmares being just one. But now it was intensified.

"I hope you do not think me too presumptuous," he started haltingly, "but if you wished it, I could stay, just until you fell asleep?" I looked up at him.

"I don't want to keep you from your bed."

"Would you like me to stay?" he persisted. I looked at the ground again and nodded shyly. "What about the owner…" I trailed off.

"He will be none the wiser," he stated gently with a soft smile. I gave a small smile in return and stepped back to open the door fully and allow him to enter. His hair was tousled, much as I imagined mine was and he was barefoot. He smiled and gestured for me to get back into bed, pointedly not looking at my thin night gown, while he pulled the chair from the corner closer to my bed.

He took a seat as I lay down and pulled the blanket back around me. He smiled down at me before starting to sing softly. It was a beautiful melody, almost sad, though I did not understand the language. "I will have to ask him about it tomorrow," I thought as my eyes quickly grew heavy . He had a nice voice. Deep and full of expression. As I started to become dozy I reached for his hand, wanting the extra comfort. After a few seconds I felt him curl his fingers around mine. I sighed contentedly and allowed myself to be swept away by the tendrils of sleep pulling at me. Just before I succumbed completely I could have sworn I felt soft lips pressing gently against my knuckles. But the next morning I swore blind it was a dream.

When I awoke sunlight was streaming in. The first thing I noticed was the empty chair sitting next to the bed. I smiled. I presumed he hadn't moved it back for fear of waking me.

I rose from the bed and stripped off the night gown then moved to the large jug of water Eleanor had dropped off last night and used the cloth beside it to wash away the traces of my nightmare. I put on the dress from last night and decided to check if Aragorn was in the dining room. I figured that there might be breakfast there.

Sure enough he looked up as I opened the door. The table was set with porridge and fruit. He stood up as I walked over and greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning Lady Lily," I frowned at the title but let it slide, "How did you sleep?" he asked as he once again pulled my chair out for me. I could get used to this.

"Well, thank you." I answered assuming he was discounting the little 'episode'. "I hope I didn't disturb you too much…"

"Of course not. I can quite easily get by on much less sleep." He was quiet for a moment. "I was just about to come and wake you before breakfast got cold." I smiled and we started to eat. I had never been a huge fan of porridge but this was alright, especially with the fruit.

"I have to get some supplies today," he started once we were done. "Would you like to accompany me or stay here?"

"I'll come," I said immediately, not fancying being stuck in here all day.

"Good," he replied, "We will leave as soon as you are ready."

"Wait, what about the hobbits. Don't you have to look for them?" I couldn't believe I had just uttered that.

"I do not fear for them if they arrive by day. If they arrive by night, that is when they may need my help." I nodded, slightly confused but accepting anyway.

We left straight away. The morning air was fresh, but promised a warm day ahead. We moved around various shops and picking up various bits and pieces. One of the shops we entered sold weapons. He got a handful of short swords for the hobbits.

Aragorn also selected and bought a small dagger, quite pretty by the standard of lethal weapons. To my surprise he handed the package to me outside the shop. I stared at him.

"It does not do for _anyone_ to be unarmed in these times," he explained. "You can put it on or conceal it later as you wish, but keep it with you at all times." I spluttered.

"But, but you can't give me this! I already have no idea how I'm going to pay you back for the inn and everything else! Besides I don't even know how to use it!" I was pretty sure you just plunged it into the guy but I didn't know if I could actually do it. Even the orc… The thought of actually hurting someone like that wasn't pleasant.

"Please do not worry about it. I neither ask nor expect any payment, nor should I accept it!" He looked faintly insulted. "And do not worry. It does not take great skill to use," he said with faint amusement, " unless you are throwing it. I want you to have at least some way of defending yourself, should I not be there. I would give you a sword but I assume you have never used one and it would be frowned upon for a woman to carry one."

After a while we stopped at a small shop selling hot pies and got lunch, before flopping down on a patch of grass to eat. "Strider" was no joke! I practically had to jog to keep up with him!

"If you would like, we could go for a ride this afternoon? Obviously we could not go far, but you could see a little of what Middle Earth is like?" I nodded enthusiastically. Staying outside sounded good. He grinned briefly and I decided it suited him. He rarely gave more than a small smile, always looking solemn. I didn't quite dare to bring this up though.

We made our way back to the inn, receiving a few glares from the patrons and owner and went upstairs. Aragorn put away his purchases while I figured out what to do with the dagger, eventually settling on foregoing the belt and strapping it to my inner ankle where it was concealed by my dress but in easy reach. It would take some getting used to though.

I hovered in the hallway, waiting for him and when he appeared we went downstairs and out to the stables where Aragorn saddled Annael and put something into the saddle bag.

"If you were to sit in front of me you could see more. Inexperienced riders generally prefer to sit behind so they can hold on but I promise you, you would be quite safe. I would not let you fall."

"Alright then," I agreed warily. He boosted me into the saddle as before but this time swung himself up behind me. One of his arms slid around my waist from behind then he nudged the horse forward. Once we reached the outskirts of the town, leaving through a different gate this time he pushed her to a gentle trot. I scrambled for something to hold onto, one hand catching his leg, the other the arm wrapped around me. He laughed.

"Trust me," he whispered, close to my ear. I let out a breathe then slowly released my death grip. It was quite beautiful out here, all green and woody, with flowers dotted about. As we went further, the trees thinned out completely, giving way to a wasteland.

"This was once part of the old kingdom," Aragorn stated softly. He tightened his grip on my waist and without warning spurred the horse into a gallop. I shrieked and grabbed on again, although if he decided to let go it probably wouldn't have kept me on. My hair whipped around in the wind and I suddenly regretted forgetting to grab my hair ties as I was leaving work. We followed the line of the forest for a few minutes until we came to a pretty glade on the edge of the trees.

He pulled Annael to a sharp halt in the glade and I tried to get my breathing under control. He jumped lightly to the ground and turned to me expectantly but I didn't move, still focusing on recovering. I took one last deep breathe then threw my leg over the saddle and slithered somewhat less gracefully to the ground, fairly certain my legs would have given out if Aragorn hadn't caught me. I felt a little dazed. I was shaken out of it by the sound of Aragorn laughing. I attempted a glare, but I was slightly worried it looked a bit dopey.

"I have never seen anyone react to riding like this! I apologize. I would have warned you but I did not think you would agree. I only wanted you to experience it fully as most find it quite enjoyable." I glared as he tried to stop laughing before giving up and flopping onto the grass.

"You're right," I relented, "It was fun, just a bit unexpected! Knocked the wind right out of me." I said with a grin.

"I am glad you can appreciate it," he said moving to retrieve something from the saddle bag. Once he found it he held out his hand and pulled me to my feet before unwrapping it to reveal one of the bigger swords he had gotten earlier. He offered it to me, handle first and I took it, a bit bemused.

"What's this for?" I asked. Probably a stupid question, but hey…

"The women of Middle Earth are not taught to fight, as a general rule. However our path to Rivendell is likely to be fraught with dangers." I looked at him, slightly alarmed. He smiled grimly before continuing. "It is not easy to even swing a sword if you have never handled one before. I doubt the hobbits will have much more experience than you and I would wish for you to be able to defend yourself if the need arose, particularly if I am not there or am distracted. If you are agreeable, I will teach you a few basics?"

"Ok," I agreed, "But I should warn you, letting me loose with a sword probably isn't the best idea! I'll probably wind up hurting someone I shouldn't!" He chuckled.

"I will do my best to teach you how not to do that. It should not cause anymore harm to your ribs, but we can stop if they begin to pain you." I nodded. The magic cream he had found seemed to be keeping the pain at bay.

"I don't know if I could actually use it to…kill someone anyway," I admitted quietly.

"I hope you will never have to," he said solemnly. "It is not easy, especially at first, but you must remember it is usually them or you and those you are protecting." I nodded, understanding his logic.

So he set about teaching me how to hold the sword, how to stand, how to swing it without falling over… Then he moved on, teaching me some basic defence blocks, trying to make sure I kept moving at the same time. And then a little about finding opportunities to attack and how to go about it. He was a good teacher. Patient with my mistakes (which were many!), even when I slipped and nicked his finger he just waved off my frantic apologies and was free with praise if I did something right.

After at least a good three hours he called a halt and I collapsed flat onto the grass, breathing hard. That was tough. I was fairly fit, but mostly through running. That gave me stamina but upper body strength wasn't my strong point. The sword wasn't as nearly heavy as it could have been but my arms still ached.

"You did well," Aragorn stated. I flicked my gaze to him, to see him looking down at me approvingly, "You listen well and learn fast. You would be a good pupil. I would enjoy teaching you." I blushed, absurdly flattered by this.

"Thanks."

"You still have a way to go but hopefully you will be to hold off a foe until I can get there." I nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what these dangers are?"

"Soon," he said, "Once the hobbits arrive. It is not a pleasant tale and I have no wish to tell it more than once."

"Fair enough," I agreed.

"I will keep your sword for now, but I will return it to you as soon as we leave Bree." He put the sword away and produced a water skin, squatting down to hand it to me. I drank gratefully, tired from the workout and fairly certain I was starting to smell. "Are you ready to go back?" he asked once he had taken a drink as well, though he didn't appear at all affected by the exertions. Git…

"Yep," I said accepting the hand he offered to drag me up. We got on Annael who had been placidly grazing for the last few hours before he said,

"How fast would you like to go?" I grinned.

"Fast." I heard him chuckle and braced myself as he kicked the horse to a gallop. It was an addicting feeling, the speed and the wind. We slowed as we turned back into the trees.

"I'm going to have to learn to ride properly. I never realised how much I would enjoy it!"

"It's quite easy once you have had some practice. Here, take the reins." He spent the ride back showing me how to guide her and control the pace, letting me nudge her onto a gentle trot.

I was no master swords(wo)man or rider but I was a damn site better than a few hours ago.

"Thank you," I said sincerely as we approached the stables. "You're a wonderful teacher."

"You are too kind, my Lady," he replied. I swear he sounded embarrassed. He's very hard to compliment!

And even in front of the stable hand it's back to 'My Lady'!

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long but various aspects of real life have an annoying way of disturbing the fun! Will try and get a few more chapters up in the next few weeks before it intrudes again! Thanks to everyone who's been reading/following/reviewing/enjoying etc. And Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter Five

Later that night, after washing off the workout, I put on the clean dark forest green dress Eleanor had lent me and perched on the bed, not wanting to loiter around in the hallway outside Aragorn's door. I glanced out the window and saw was surprised to see Eleanor in the alley beside the inn, as she had earlier told me she would be working tonight. Then I saw a young man slip around the corner and watched her face light up. Ah. That explained it. Work be damned when there was love in air! I smiled to myself and went to meet Aragorn in the hallway.

"You look lovely," he said, "The dress matches your eyes perfectly." I blushed furiously and mumbled a thanks. We made our way over to the 'Prancing Pony Inn' to see if the hobbits had arrived yet. There was no sign of them so we ordered some soup and Aragorn had a pint of ale while I stuck to water. Not long after we had finished a smarmy looking weasel of a man sidled over to our table in the corner. He raked his eyes up and down my body.

"How much d'ya want fer 'er?" he practically drawled. I stared in consternation at his brazen manner for a moment. He could have a least directed the question at ME!

"Excuse me!? I-" Aragorn's leg nudged me under the table, firmly reminding me to shut up. He gave the man a cold look, making him squirm uncomfortably.

"I suggest you leave. Now." Aragorn growled lowly at the man.

"Ah, c'mon mate, I'll give ya a fair price. An' I'll 'ave 'er back in plenty o' time fer ya to 'ave yer own fun!" he whined, giving Aragorn a leacherous wink. Aragorn straightened in his seat and I was sure his demeanour could have made a lion think twice before attacking. As it was, the man seemed to physically recoil and I struggled not to shy away from him.

"I said, you should leave." Aragorn's voice seemed to deepen even further and took on a tone which suggested you would be a fool to disobey. I shuddered.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'," the man muttered as he stumbled over his own feet, unable to get away fast enough. Aragorn stared daggers into the mans back for a few moments before dropping his gaze sharply to glower into his drink.

"Thanks," I muttered awkwardly, but he didn't respond. I shifted in my seat and we sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Aragorn cleared his throat.

"You perhaps shouldn't have looked so nice," he said formally but with a trace of a smile.

"Sorry. I'll be sure to go jump around in the mud for a bit before I come in next time," I replied drily. He chuckled.

"Perhaps it is not all bad." I raised an eyebrow. "It would seem your friend is spreading the word that you are _not_ for sale." I glanced over to see the weaselly looking man deep in conversation with a couple of others, casting furtive glances at our little corner table. I mmm'ed quietly, not quite sure how I felt about the conversation that was undoubtedly occurring about us at the other side of the room and decided to change the subject.

"Why've you kept you're hood up?" I queried. It had been bugging me. His eyes danced with mischief and he grinned.

"It gives me an air of mystery!" I choked with laughter and rolled my eyes. As if people weren't cautious enough of him already!

"Whatever you say, mystery man!" I said, shaking my head. I paused for a minute then plucked up the courage to ask, "Why is everyone so…afraid of you?" He seemed to consider his words carefully before answering.

"My people are considered dangerous, and I suppose we are to our enemies. But there were those in the past who saw no reason to be honourable in a world which had treated them so cruelly. So they turned to crime and villainy, becoming no better than those who had caused their plight. Most of us, of course, strive to be good men but unfortunately it is the minority that are known and remembered by the people." I nodded and cleared my throat awkwardly,

"Well, I see no reason to distrust you. They shouldn't judge everyone by the same standard." Aragorn simply smiled. Of course, life was never that easy.

A few hours later we hadn't been bothered by anyone else and the evening had passed pleasantly enough with inane chatter. However there was still no sign of any hobbits.

"When do you think they'll get here?" I asked. Aragorn frowned.

"I had hoped they would have been here by now, it's getting late. If they don't arrive by tomorrow I shall have to go looking for them," he replied. Just then, as if hurried along by his words, the door opened and in tumbled four little people, who I would easily have mistook for children, barefoot, soaking wet and shivering.

"Hobbits?" I asked.

"Hobbits," he agreed.

"The right hobbits? You said two, but there's four of them," I said. Aragorn laughed softly.

"Hobbit's are not so common outside the Shire that I would doubt this to be the right group." I watched them as they spoke to the barman (who was much friendlier than the one across the road, by the way) then made their way to a table where they wriggled out of wet coats.

"Now what?"

"Now we watch and wait," I looked at him in askance, waiting for an explanation, "One of them has a secret, though which I do not know, and it would not do for that secret to be revealed among ale and frivolity. I will approach them at a discreet moment and explain who I am." I nodded, not completely understanding but willing to go with it.

True to his word Aragorn observed the four little men intently for the next while. The larger hobbit who looked almost motherly seemed to notice right away but another pair seemed to absorbed in the food and fun of being in a new place to notice much else and the fourth was quiet, absorbed in his thoughts. I wondered how they didn't notice, given the intensity of Aragorn's gaze. I was fairly sure he could hear what they were saying too, which was pretty damn impressive. After about an hour the one who spotted us must have said something to the quiet one because he cast a wary glance over his shoulder at us, obviously trying to be subtle, which wasn't really possible with when your being constantly watched like that. Before they could say anything else they were distracted by their companion at the bar, who proclaiming loudly that he did indeed know a Baggins, a Frodo Baggins to be exact. The quiet hobbit leapt out of his seat, looking rather terrified, and Aragorn straightened in his seat, ready spring into action no doubt. And then the strangest thing happened. In his rush to get to the bar and, I would guess shut his friend up, the quiet hobbit tripped over and landed on his back. Something seemed to fly up in the air as he fell and as he reached up his hand to catch whatever it was, he…vanished! Completely! Into thin air, just disappeared. Everyone gasped in shock and before I could even begin to comprehend what was going on Aragorn was moving swiftly through the crowd to where the hobbit had vanished. I'm not sure how he got a hold of the hobbit but he reappeared and was promptly dragged upstairs by Aragorn's firm grip on his arm. I felt a twinge of sympathy for him, Aragorn had looked annoyed but I knew he was probably safer with Ara-Strider, I had better remember.

I hesitated trying to decide how best to slip after them, whether to wait for the commotion to die down or not. I decided my best bet was to go now while everyone was still distracted so without further hesitation I stood and swiftly made my way across to the stairs, hopefully being subtle. Just as I reached the base of the stairs however, three hobbits charged past me, one brandishing a candlestick. I stared, half in surprise, half in amusement. I had never expected such bravery from them. Here they were off to rescue their friend (who probably didn't need it) from someone who they obviously perceived as dangerous. Hell, I would to if I were them. It was nice to see such loyalty. I smiled and followed them up the stairs, hearing them demand their friend be released and threatening Strider, calling him Longshanks. Another name for him then.

I reached the room and it was with no small amount of fear I saw Strider had his sword pointed at them. To my relief he resheathed the sword and insisted that we leave. I saw the motherly looking hobbit glance at his friend next to Strider who nodded, before he agreed.

"Lady Lily," Strider said , alerting the three hobbits to my presence who all started and turned around to stare at me. I smiled awkwardly at them. "Go back out and along the corridor to the back stairs, we can get out into the alley and then across to The Great Oak. I will follow." I nodded and did as he said. The hobbits fell into step just behind me.

"Excuse me, miss," The motherly looking one said. I turned round to find him looking up at me nervously, "I do believe we fair ran into you in our haste to reach mister Frodo. We're most terribly sorry." His two companions nodded emphatically in agreement.

"Oh, Well that's alright, you were in a bit of hurry to get to your friend I think," I reassured them with a smile. "But I think we should continue this later," I finished hurriedly as I noticed Strider looking impatient to be back in our own rooms.

Surprisingly I managed to find the stairs and get outside, where I decided to pause and wait for Strider to take the lead and decide when it was safe for us to scurry over the road. Whatever this was about it must have been hell of a serious to have four grown (well, adult) men so grim and nervous. He hurried us across the road and through the bar, managing to mostly shield the hobbits from site, and up the stairs to his room where all of, including me were ushered inside.

"Wait here," he said tersely and in the blink of an eye was gone again.

"Well," I said after a few moments, "I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you all." The hobbits jumped and all at once seemed to remember their manners.

"Begging your pardon miss," the larger hobbit said hurriedly, "I'm Samwise Gamgee, but most folks just call me Sam."

"Sam," I repeated.

"And I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck and he's Peregrin Took," said one of the two bouncier hobbits.

"But call us Merry and Pippin," said the other said. Boy was I gonna have trouble remembering which was which. The last hobbit the quiet one was staring quietly out the window. Sam nudged him gently.

"Hmm…Oh. I'm Frodo, Frodo Baggins. But I'd prefer it if you called me Frodo Underhill." I smiled uncertainly but he offered no further explanation.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lily. Appleton. Just Lily." I rushed out, wondering what these four _hobbits_ thought of me. I had certainly never met anyone quite like them and had absolutely no idea what to say to them.

"Do you know where he went?" Sam asked after a few moments.

"Ummm…no…I have no idea actually," I said, wishing I could be more helpful, to the obviously nervous and wary hobbits. Not that I blamed them. Strider was making me nervous too and these guys had only just met him, then been unceremoniously hauled out of their inn and up to some strange mans room.

"He's out there," Frodo half-whispered, making me jump slightly. He was standing by the window gazing at the street below. I moved to the window and sure enough I just caught the end of Strider's cloak sweeping into the alley beside the Prancing Pony.

"Who is he really?" Sam asked, drawing my attention away from the window. I pondered the question, trying to decide how to answer him but came up with nothing.

"I don't really know," I replied, deciding to go with honesty. "But I trust him. I think." I added as an afterthought.

"What about you?" Sam demanded. "Who are you? A young lady like yourself travelling' alone with a man's improper. I certainly don't see no wedding ring!" I resisted the urge to point out his double negative and did my best not be insulted by the underlying accusatory tone in his voice and what it was implying. This was a different world, and he was scared.

"Sam!" Merry (or Pippin) reprimanded, "there's no need-"

"No , no it's fine. Strider…well he…" I paused, not sure how much I should reveal. "I got lost, ran into some trouble and he's trying to help me get home, said he would take me to someone who might have a way. But we came to get you first, seeing as I'm pretty sure we're going to the same place." Merry and Pippin nodded, with nervous smiles but Sam didn't seem too satisfied by my answer. He huffed and went to stand protectively by a still silent Frodo but said no more. I shifted my weight from foot to foot and tried to think of something else to say but came up short. The hobbits seemed to nervous too make conversation so I decided just to give up and let silence remain. Maybe it would give them a chance to sort this out in their heads.

Not too long after Strider slipped quietly back into the room. He had a look of grim satisfaction on his face.

"The incident in the bar will have attracted them, but I have arranged for it to appear as though you have fled. You should try and get some rest we leave at first light." He gestured towards the bed and continued talking as the hobbits bombarded him with questions about what he had done. I got the general idea that he had made their rooms look occupied so as to make it seem like a set up but I was lost in thought. What could it have possibly attracted? They all seemed to know and it appeared to be terrible. I wasn't sure I wanted to know so decided not to ask.

"My Lady?" I heard and looked up from the floor to see Strider standing in front of me, regarding me curiously.

"Do you have to?" I asked to quietly for the hobbits bustling around the beds to hear. He simply smiled at me.

"What troubles you?" I raised my eyebrows. "You seemed engrossed in something not altogether pleasant." I hesitated trying to decide whether or not to ask.

"It's nothing," I said eventually. He didn't look convinced but left it alone anyway.

"If you are agreeable, I would like you to stay in here tonight. I do not think it would be wise for you to be alone," he said, changing the subject and taking me by surprise. "I'm afraid there's only a chair to sleep on, but I could easily go and get your bed from next door?" I rolled my eyes at his absurd offer.

"Don't be daft, the chairs fine! But what about you?"

"I will keep watch. As I have already said, I can get by on much less sleep than you might expect," he said, raising a hand to stall my protest. I half shrugged in agreement and looked over at the hobbits. By now they had all made it into bed and were talking quietly amongst themselves, completely ignoring us.

Strider moved across the room to extinguish the candle, plunging the room into darkness, then went sit in the large window. I followed and perched across from him.

"You should get some sleep," he commented.

"I'm fine. It's still early," I replied, willing to argue my right to not have a bedtime but he simply accepted my answer and continued staring out the window. The hobbits seemed in no mood to engage us in conversation so we sat quietly across from one another. One by one, over the next half hour, the hobbits fell asleep, Frodo being the last. We sat in comfortable silence, Strider still watching for something out the window.

"Come over here," he whispered suddenly. I slipped off my perch and stepped towards his extended arm. I turned back to face the window and felt his arm go around my shoulder and then move up so his hand could cover my mouth. Pressed against his side, my heart lurched and I stiffened in his grasp. "It's all right," he whispered, close to my ear, his other hand moving to grasp my own in comfort, "Stay very still. We mustn't attract their attention." Heart still pounding, I could feel the tension rising and soon I heard the pounding of hooves. There was a pause, then an almighty crash, and the hoof beats got very close. Four black horses galloped into view and skidded to halt in front of the Prancing pony. But it was the riders who dismounted that terrified me. I was suddenly glad of the hand clamped tightly over my mouth because I'm not sure I wouldn't have screamed. As it was all I could manage was a sharp intake of breath and I felt Strider tighten his grip on my hand in response. They looked to be about seven foot tall, dressed head to toe in black, with their faces covered and huge swords at there sides, which they unsheathed before using the same alley we had slipped through earlier to enter the inn. The most terrifying about them though was the sense of evil they seemed to give off. I definitely didn't want to meet them.

Strider removed his hand from my mouth, but kept his arm around me, as though ready to slap it back into place if need be. I didn't complain. Those things seemed to drain the warmth from the place and I, perhaps stupidly, felt safer pressed against his warm side. We continued to stare silently out the window for a few moments. Frodo awoke with a start, almost as if he sensed something was wrong. Strider let go of my hand for a moment to press a finger to his lips as Frodo cautiously sat up. The three of us gazed out the window, waiting for something to happen. In the room across the street there were sudden jerky movements, followed by shrieks of rage which woke all the hobbits. I shuddered and felt Striders grip tighten slightly, pulling me a tiny bit closer. We all watched as the black riders reappeared on the street below, mounted their horses and galloped away.

"They fell for it," he breathed, close to my ear, almost inaudible yet filled with relief. I didn't think I was supposed to hear that so I stayed quiet.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"The were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine Rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Strider replied. I only understood about half of it but that was more than enough to make a shiver run down my spine and press closer to him. We stayed like that for a moment before he seemed to remember himself and straightened up, letting me go, leaving us both flustered.

"Go back to sleep," he told them, "They are gone for tonight." The hobbits did as he said, even Frodo falling asleep quicker this time.

"You should get some rest too," he said after I had resumed my seat across from him. I nodded faintly in agreement, still wrapped up in thoughts of Nazgul. "Let me check your ribs again before you do. I want to leave quickly in the morning." I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Alright," I said, moving away from the window and undoing the dress, a little self conscious of the hobbits. I hoped they were deeply asleep. I wriggled out of the sleeves of my dress while Strider grabbed his magic salve before coming to inspect my side.

"It is healing well. This salve has made a significant difference. I'll apply it again, just to be sure, but it should be healed in a few days." He quickly applied the cream, murmuring an apology as he did so. I pulled my dress back on and decided sleep was probably a good idea. I curled up in the chair and tried to get warm.

"Here," Strider said, draping his cloak over me, "I'm not cold."

"What about your air of mystery?" I asked with a cheeky grin, only getting a quiet chuckle in response.

**A/N: I have quoted the movie (accurately I hope) quite a bit here so I'd like to point out I own absolutely nothing to do with Lord of the Rings. Except copies of the books and films (extended cut of course). And a replica ring. But none of that legal copyright stuff. Not mine :)**


End file.
